


The Right Temperature

by auroraXborealis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Because I can, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff and Humor, Kleptoshipping - Freeform, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis
Summary: Ryou ropes Bakura into tasting something new.Yugi has a MUCH better plan.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Right Temperature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsOfA_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/gifts).



> So Belles.... IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!
> 
> And I was not going to let it pass without leaving you a little something sweet hihi!
> 
> So here's a gift of Kleptoshipping because Pants and I sold it to you and I thought you'd enjoy a sweeter side of it!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Belles! <3

Bakura thought this was utterly ridiculous.

There was no such thing as a hot chocolate date.

But he would gladly indulge Ryou in this nonsense if it meant getting his brother off his back for the next time he wanted to spend an evening alone.

Ryou had called him earlier this week to schedule a Friday evening with him, one where they would play video games until the wee hours of the night for sure, but he wanted to get this new tradition thing into their gaming routine. His brother had inexplicably tried hot chocolate for the first time and had immediately loved it. He had always been more of a tea person, which was very surprising since Ryou was a firm advocate that sweets should be eaten, not drunk.

So Bakura had agreed to grab some supplies before heading to his brother’s place tonight. He had no idea what they really needed to make some since he was more of a “coffee as black as my soul” type of drinker himself, so he had asked a moppy teenager where he could find what he was looking for. The clerk had answered without even lifting his eyes from his phone in a jaded tone.

Typical.

After colouring the air with a few carefully chosen swear words as he faced the multiple options in front of him, he had selected a very simple one and left the store. The wind had picked up and he cursed it for making him notice he had forgotten to wear a scarf. There were flurries of snowflakes flying past him rapidly, some of them catching in his hair. He pulled the collar of his coat closer to his neck and gritted his teeth to keep them for chattering.

He finally made it to Ryou’s place in one piece, slowly becoming more an icicle than a human, and rang. He heard someone shuffle to the door and was ready to make an abrupt comment about the weather to his brother, but another person actually answered the door.

A pair of amethysts eyes looked at him with surprise.

“Oh, hey Bakura!” Yugi greeted with a smile.

Ryou’s roommate was clad in dark purple sweats and a black sweater, his comfortable look completed by a pair of thick grey wool socks.

“Oh great, it’s you,” the other replied.

Now, Bakura had never ever been a people person. He tolerated his co-workers, even one of them could be considered a friend. He tolerated his family because, well, they were family so it was kind of mandatory in his book. He tolerated his brother’s annoying roommate, and, that, he could not even begin to explain why.

Yugi was the total opposite of him. He was sweet and all smiles, and helpful and reliable, all nice things wrapped in a neat package with a pretty bow on top. Bakura had heard him swear only once before. He had been drunk and had hit his toe against the foot of the coffee table. He had surprised even Ryou back then.

Yugi totally denied it in the morning, saying he did not remember a thing about it.

“Are you coming in or should I be worried about the temperature dropping in the apartment?” the shorter man asked, still holding the door for Bakura.

The white-haired man stepped inside, feeling the warmth of the indoors welcoming him with open arms. He sighed in delight. Bakura was a man of hot weather, not of blasted cold winters. He dropped his bag to the ground and took off his coat and boots.

“You know Ryou’s not here, right?”

Bakura did a double-take and turned around. “Where is my idiot of a brother?”

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment and replied: “Out, he said he had some holiday shopping to finish.”

Bakura refrained from facepalming although the need was strong. “Just like Ryou to be forgetful. We’re supposed to hang…” he groaned before he brandished the metal can he had just bought for the evening, even going as far as taking a detour to get it. “... and drink this stupid shit.”

Yugi looked at him, completely dumbfounded. “You bought hot chocolate mix?”

BaKura sighed loudly before settling on the couch and dropping the aforementioned can next to him. “Yeah, Ryou said he wanted to make me ‘discover this wonderful delicacy’, as he gracely put it,” he answered with air quotes.

The other picked up the can warily as if it could eat him. “But that’s just sugar and milk powder mostly.” There was an evident disgust on his face. “That’s not real hot chocolate.”

The white-haired man snorted at him. “Well, Mister know-it-all, the clerk at the store said it was,” he offered back, crossing his arms.

Yugi chuckled dryly, insulted. “The clerk at the store is probably a juvenile dimwit who cannot tell the difference between black and white.” He then made a quick grab for Bakura’s hand and pulled him along towards the kitchen area. “Come on.”

But only a second later, he gave the hand in his a long squeeze. “Geez, your hand is frozen!”

Bakura did not know why, but he felt himself flushing at the contact and pulled his hand away immediately. “Not shit Sherlock, I just came from outside.”

Yugi looked over his shoulder with a bright smile. “Well, that’ll be solved in a few minutes, just let me grab supplies.”

Ryou’s brother sat on one of the stools next to the counter and eyed him suspiciously. “What for?”

The shorter man was already opening the fridge and the cupboard, rummaging through them, but he took a pause to beam at the other once again. “For making a real hot chocolate worthy of that name.”

He set down on the counter a jug of milk, some dark chocolate, some cream and strangely, a candy cane. He took out a pot and proceeded to heat the milk on very low heat and shaved chocolate in it when it started to simmer gently. He whisked the milk and chocolate together and, when he deemed the mixture ready, he poured it into two mugs. He then even took the time to whip some cream with a dash of vanilla and topped their beverage with it.

Bakura still had no idea why there was a candy cane.

He watched as Yugi not so delicately smashed it with the handle of a knife before sprinkling the pieces on top of the whipped cream. The cook then pushed a mug towards Bakura who instinctively wrapped his cold hands around it, and hid the fact that the warmth coming through his palms felt heavenly right now.

Although he still had one interrogation. “Why would you put candy cane on hot chocolate?”

Yugi wrapped his hands around his own mug and hummed as he brought it to his lips. “Because it’s December, and you get the Christmas version!”

Bakura also lifted his mug, but he was still mostly eyeing it cautiously. “You are way too cheerful for life. You should have been an elf or something,” he joked begrudgingly. 

Yugi giggled at the not-so-terrible accusation. “I did do that for a few years down at the mall.”

“No surprise there,” Bakura snorted while finally deciding to dive in and take a sip.

Shit.

This was good.

When faced with his lack of reaction, Yugi tentatively asked: “So, is it good enough to be considered a peace offering?”

Bakura frowned at the implication. “Why would you need a peace offering? What shit did you pull?”

Yugi suddenly pulled his gaze away from the other, almost shyly. “Nothing, just, you don’t seem to like me all that much.” There was a really faint blush, so faint Bakura thought for sure it was from the heat of their warm beverage. “And I don’t know, I’d like for us to be casual instead of hostile.”

Bakura raised an eyebrow and pfffted at the comment. “Idiot, I’m hostile with everyone. You get my okay side most of the time.”

The other played with his mug, his eyes still casted down on the counter. “Only because I’m your brother’s roommate.”

The white-haired man bent over the surface between them and flicked his fingers on Yugi’s temple. “No, because you’re actually tolerable.”

Yugi finally gazed up, with a gentle smirk, while rubbing his head when Bakura had poked him. “Okay. I’ll take it.”

They both went back to drinking their hot chocolate and exchanged a few more familiarities, and Bakura surprised himself by thinking how easy this felt. Damn it, he was going soft. Blame Ryou for that for sure.

Speaking about Ryou, his brother still had not come back from his shopping trip, and although he found himself enjoying the company to his even greater bewilderment, he sighed. After all, he had kind of forced Yugi into this whole thing by showing up and staying while his brother was out. Maybe he should not impose.

Shit.

Why was he being so nice once again?

Why was this evening not as suffering as he had thought not even an hour ago?

Why was the proximity between him and Yugi more than tolerable?

Why were Yugi’s eyes so purple?

And why were his lips so inviting right now?

Shit.

There was no alcohol in what he was drinking, he knew that for sure.

Shittier shit!

He needed to go like yesterday before he made it to the even naughtier Santa list.

He stood up abruptly. “Well, this has been a fucking bust. I should go.”

Yugi was caught off guard by the suddenty of his movement and almost dropped his mug on the counter. He just watched as Bakura hurried towards the entrance and slammed his feet into his boots before almost tearing his coat off the rack.

He was almost done and reached for the door handle when Yugi unexpectedly exclaimed behind him. “Wait!”

He turned around to face him, internally debating if this was the right thing to do at the moment when his neck was promptly wrapped into a soft and fluffy knitted scarf. “Here.”

Yugi was shorter than him by only a couple of inches, but he was standing on his tippy toes as he carefully tied the scarf around Bakura’s neck. And he was also inches away from him. Bakura felt his resolve melt like hot chocolate into warm milk as he looked into those pools of amethysts.

And then the distance was shrinking between them, but he was not the one moving. Yugi’s lips met his in a hesitant kiss, just a small one but with enough pressure to mean it fully. He then pulled away as he let his heels fall back to the ground almost in slow motion. He also let go of the scarf to scratch his neck nervously and cleared his throat.

His eyes darted to the side as he motioned towards Bakura’s mouth. “You… had whipped cream… there.”

At the comment, Bakura snorted and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, no sense in wasting it.”

And before he could think too much about it, he snaked an arm around Yugi’s waist and pulled him flush against him. The shorter man yelped in surprise, but it was quickly swallowed by Bakura covering his mouth with a kiss of his own. A hungry, but brief one once again.

Yugi seemed completely dazed for a second and that made Bakura smile.

“You had whipped cream too,” he offered, mirroring Yugi’s excuse.

The other pursed his lips as he nodded vigorously. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

Bakura rolled his eyes. “Geez, enough of this bullshit.” His hands gently passed over Yugi’s butt before swiftly grabbing his thighs and lifting him up. Yugi’s reaction was instantaneous as he wrapped his legs firmly around the Bakura’s hips, gently hitting the wall behind him as the taller of the two settled them against it. “I’m doing this again.”

“Not going to complain,” Yugi breathed out before having his breath completely taken away once again by lips crashing onto his.

It was somewhat messy, but it was so good. Bakura kept thinking how everyone thought Yugi to be this fragile sweet little, heck, even he had thought about it, but right now, he knew this to be far from the truth. Yugi grasped at his shoulders as he opened up his mouth and darted out his tongue, meeting Bakura’s one eagerly.

After a few good minutes of mouth welding, Bakura left his lips to explore his neck by nibbling and licking, elluciating some soft pants and whines that sounded almost like meowls. And it drove him wild. He just wanted to hear more of them as he sucked on a particularly sensitive part of Yugi’s neck that had the man in his arms buck against him.

Bakura groaned at the movement, and this prompted the other to repeat the action.

Hell, this was hotter than chocolate for sure.

And it was creating another problem, but one he was glad to welcome, as he kneaded Yugi’s butt with eager fingers.

“You know, when I said hot chocolate, I did not have that kind of HOT in mind.”

Bakura almost dropped Yugi at the impromptu comment. His lips disconnected from Yugi’s neck with a popping noise and he angled his head to realise his brother was standing in the doorway, his hands full of shopping bags.

He carefully set Yugi on the ground, thanked his jeans for being tight enough to control his newer problem and cleared his throat.

“You were late. We got bored,” he stated, matter-of-factly, also trying to come down from his very nerve tingling high.

And just like the little minx he was, Yugi snickered at that and even had the audacity to lightly slap his butt. “More like bothered.”

Bakura’s eyes bulged up and this time, he really did facepalm. “Help me out here, naughty boy.”

Ryou smirked and gestured toward his brother’s mid-region. “Yeah, Yugi, you really should… hum... help him out.”

The shorter man next to Bakura burst out laughing. “Shut up, Ryou!” the white-haired man groaned before raising a patronizing finger to the other man next to him. “And you, stop laughing!”

Ryou dropped all his bags unceremoniously to the ground and took his cellphone out of his pocket. “Oh, would you look at that?” He feigned dramatic surprise. “I just got a text and I’m wanted somewhere else.” He winked at the two of them before exiting right from where he had just entered. “Behave children, I’ll be back later.”

For a second, there was an awkward pause between the last two men left. He felt noble fingers searching for his and he laced them with his. Yugi softly set his head against his arm.

“Your brother is such an understanding one,” he said to break the silence.

“More like a meddling one,” Bakura replied. 

And with a shit-eating grin, he lifted Yugi up and set him on his shoulder as he headed towards the bedroom that he knew belonged to his brother’s roommate. “But right now? I don’t fucking mind.”


End file.
